Harry Claus
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: Harry writes a letter to Santa asking for a new family. Little did he know that Santa decided to respond. Drabble-series.
1. Family

**Space Address: 5C - Family**

 **Bonus Challenges:** Second Verse (Mouth of Babes; Not a Lamp)

 **Stacked With:** Winter Bingo; Tiny Terror (Harry Potter); Claimed; Fem Power Challenge; By Any Other Name

 **Word Count:** 1149

 **A/N: I know Sleipnir was a horse and not a reindeer, I just brain-farted while writing and I don't feel like changing it.**

 _Dear Santa,_

 _For class we're supposed to write letters to you telling you how good we were and what we want for Christmas. I don't know how good I am to be honest. My aunt keeps punishing me for things I can't control like growing my hair or shrinking ugly sweaters or when my cousin, Dudley, breaks things. If I could get a gift, I would want a new family. Any family. As long as they aren't the Dursleys._

 _From,_

 _Harry Potter_

Harry supposed he was lucky that the teacher promised not to read their letters. It seemed to be a rather silly exercise, but perhaps it was more to practice writing in a fun way without worrying about a grade. It was a silly wish, really. Why would anyone want him? That's what the Dursleys said anyway.

Perhaps he was better off wishing for a teddy bear or a Hot Wheels. They were about as likely to happen as a new family but infinitely more realistic.

Christmas came and Harry was sound asleep in his cupboard dreaming of snow ball fights that were fun and fair and hot chocolate with loads of whipping cream and marshmallows when a thud startled him awake. He crawled to the edge of his bed and tried to peer through the slats in the door, but he had trouble seeing far away these days. Then, the door gave way and he tumbled into the hallway, coming face-to-face with a pair of large, black boots with shiny, gold buckles.

"Hello, Harry," a kind voice whispered.

He slowly looked up to the bearded face of…

"Santa…" he whispered in wonder.

"I received your letter, Harry," he said. "And I've decided to grant your wish."

"Really?"

"If that is still what you wish?"

"It is," said Harry, wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

"Then off we go," he said and picked up the small boy.

In the blink of an eye, they were on the roof where a massive sleigh pulled by two just as massive reindeer was waiting. Santa Claus wrapped Harry up in a giant blanket and patted his head.

"Dash away!" Santa cried jovially, pointing onward. The reindeer took off.

Harry studied the inside of the sleigh, particularly interested in the magical book that listed off names and the floating globe that hovered above the intricately carved front. He craned his neck over to watch the hooves of the reindeer and gasped when he realized both reindeer had eight legs _each_.

"Beautiful aren't they?" said Santa. "They're descendants of the great reindeer Sleipner! Believe it or not, this is the one time a year I can actually tire them out! The one on the left is Skela and the one on the right is Brunhilde."

"They're wonderful!" Harry shouted above the wind before sitting back. "Santa?"

"Yes, dear boy?"

"Is this a dream?"

"It certainly seems so, doesn't it?" he chuckled. "Don't you fear, Harry. When you wake, you will find this is very much real."

Harry did feel his eyes drooping. The blanket was so warm despite his cheeks being so cold and he found himself lulled to sleep when Santa pulled over for another stop above another suburb identical to Little Whinging.

~o0o~

Harry woke to find himself unusually warm. The room was completely dark yet it didn't hold the same pressing darkness as his cupboard. The bed was much bigger, too. Harry had to crawl far to find the edge. Eventually, he saw a bit of light coming through a curtain. Tiptoeing across the cold floor, he approached the window and pulled back the curtain to see a city sprawling out under a dome of ice lit by multi-colored lights.

So it wasn't a dream… Harry pinched himself just to make sure. In all his seven years this was the most fantastical thing to ever happen to him.

A bell jingled and the fire place in Harry's room lit. Harry noticed a new set of clothes in an armchair near it as well as a note.

 _When you're dressed, come down for breakfast._

 _We'd like to meet you properly._

 _-S.C._

Harry pulled on the warm jumper and corduroys then slid the house slippers over his cold feet before opening the large door. The stairs weren't too far away and they spiraled down to a living area where Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus were waiting for him.

"Oh, there you are," said Mrs. Claus. "Let me get a good look at you, Harry."

Mrs. Claus was a dark-skinned woman with large, curly hair that was streaked with grey. She knelt down as Harry approached.

"Such lovely brown skin," she remarked. "It really makes you notice your green eyes. Ah, but you're so thin, child!"

She turned his hands over and clicked her tongue. "A boy your age has no business being so underfed. We'll take care of that, slowly and surely with lots of nutrition!"

"The Missus likes to make sure I eat healthy," said Santa. "It seems I only get milk and cookies once a year."

"Oh, don't exaggerate, love," said Mrs. Claus, swatting his arm playfully. "Come, Harry, take a seat."

"So everything is real?" said Harry, still not quite believing this. "The North Pole, the workshop, the elves, everything?"

"Well, the elves do some of it," said Santa with a twinkle in his eye. "The Yetis help with the rest."

"Yetis?"

"Wonderful with those decorations," said Mrs. Claus. "The elves are excellent at assembling but it's amazing how a big, furry hand can create such fine details."

"Wow," Harry breathed.

"If you'd like, I can show you around the workshop," said Mrs. Claus. "After breakfast and after you open your presents, that is."

"I have presents?"

"But of course, dear boy!" said Santa. "I know you only asked for a family, but I hope you don't mind that I added on a few more. There are some that are actually quite sensible."

"I don't know what to say," said Harry feeling a little dizzy.

"Just start with taking it all in," said Mrs. Claus with a smile.

Santa was right, many of the gifts were sensible, such as clothes that fit and a pair of glasses that were his exact prescription. As the day (night?) went on, Harry found he was able to accept that this was reality and that he really was adopted by Santa Claus and his wife, Diedre Claus. They really lived in what could be considered a palace at the North Pole and the city was occupied by elves, which looked more like humanoid cats, and large, brown-furred yetis both speaking languages that Harry didn't know. Yet.

Harry was promised a comfortable life and a better education than he could ever get in school. Mrs. Claus promised to teach him languages, maths, history, sciences, and, perhaps the most amazing of all, Magic.


	2. Glitter

**Space Address: 2B - Glitter**

 **Word Count: 452**

 **A/N: Just a little heads up, my Santa will be Pagan. No relation to St. Nicholas of Turkey except by name. Frankly, I don't think the real St. Nicholas would be fond of this glorification of him. He was a rich man who realized he could put his wealth to use by donating it to the poor. He never made or left toys or oranges. But that's an essay for another day. I just thought I'd let y'all know of my decision.**

~o0o~

Though Harry worked very hard to be a good kid for Santa and Mrs. Claus, he found that trouble seemed to have a knack for finding him. He never got in any serious trouble and he was never yelled at which was a rather nice change. Just… Santa's Workshop was an incredibly easy place for trouble. The yetis were as responsible as the elves were mischievous.

"Morning, Phil," said Harry cheerfully.

Phil the Yeti grunted in greeting but didn't look up from his meticulous work on installing the hair for a doll, his tiny styling equipment all laid out in a neat row.

"Hi, Lars!"

The little elf waved before disappearing underneath a toy car, the only thing sticking out were his furry little feet.

"Hallo, Harry," said Jojo. "Looking for Santa?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Mama Claus says it's time for supper."

"Santa is this way!" said Bick, jumping up and down.

Harry followed Bick into the arts and crafts wing. Unfortunately, even with his new glasses, he didn't see the spill and he skidded right into table.

"Oh no!" the elves cried.

A bucket of glitter that was meant for ornaments dumped over onto Harry's head. The little boy sneezed and looked at his hands.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"What's going on over here?"

The elves stopped trying to dust Harry off and stepped away for Santa.

"I-I'm sorry," said Harry. "It was an accident."

Santa chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "Accidents happen, Harry. No use crying over spilled glitter."

"But I made a mess… I'm going to have to take a bath again…"

Santa hummed and nodded then got a grin on his face. He stood and dunked his head in another bucket. When he emerged, his cheeks, nose, and beard were coated with a layer of pink glitter. Harry stood still in shock before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"There, no more tears," said Santa, picking Harry up easily which got gold glitter on his work clothes. "There are two things we can do when we have accidents, Harry. Laugh, or ask for help. Understand?"

"Yes, sir– I mean, Papa Claus, but… can't you use magic to get the glitter off?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you there, Harry," said Santa apologetically. "Did Tabitha already cover what magic doesn't work on?"

"Oh, right!" Harry scrunched his nose trying to remember. "Pet hair… sand… and glitter. They're too dense and small for magic to take effect on them."

"Very good!" Santa praised and Harry glowed.

Needless to say, Mrs. Claus scolded both of them for getting glitter everywhere, but was easily swayed into letting some gold get into her hair at her son's and husband's puppy dog eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Space Address:** B3 - Family

 **Word Count** : 570

 **Challenges** : In a Flash; Gryffindor MC; The Real MC; What Wards?; Old Shoes; Interesting Times; Themes & Things A (Family); Themes & Things B (Deception)

"He's gone!"

Dumbledore looked up from the paperwork he was poring over in his office.

"Who is gone, Minerva?"

"Harry Potter! Oh, Albus this is awful. Suppose he's been kidnapped? Or worse?"

"Calm down," he said, holding up his hand.

Her cheeks flushed red and a fire sparked in her eyes.

"Albus. I told you that the Dursleys were unsuitable guardians," she growled. "I trusted you and now Potter is missing. Mrs. Figg reached out to me when she realized."

Dumbledore stood and beckoned for her to follow him. They went to the tower where the Book of Admittance and Quill of Acceptance lived. It wasn't heard of to actually touch the book, but this was important.

He flipped back to nine years ago and saw several names crossed out. Children who were accepted, but died before they would even have the chance to yearn for their Hogwarts letter. He searched and finally found it.

Henry James Potter.

However, his last name was crossed out and replaced with a new one. Klaus. Klaus?

"What does that mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It means that Harry has been taken in by a new family and accepted their name as his own."

"But what does this mean for the blood wards?"

"Hm?"

"The… the protection. The one you said was placed over him when his relatives, for lack of a better term, took him in?"

"Ah, yes! That. Minerva, I will look into this. I would appreciate it if you could keep this between us."

"And Mrs. Figg."

"Of course. I would appreciate it if you kept this under wraps until I find him."

She stared at him for a long moment.

"No."

"No?"

"Absolutely not! A child under _your_ protection is missing! We need to have every spare personnel on this!"

Dumbledore waved his wand and a glazed look fell over her. It was for the best. If word got out Harry was missing, the Dark Wizards that evaded Azkaban would surely give chase as well. No, he needed to go on this search by himself. It was for the best. Everything he did was for the best.

When Minerva came to, he told her some urgent matter was happening in South Africa that needed his attention and that she was in charge while he was away.

Dressed in a muggle suit, he went to the Dursley's first. They didn't tell him much. Just that they had put him to bed, meaning they locked him in the cupboard under the stairs, and Christmas morning he had gone. That they assumed he ran away and were glad to be rid of him.

Sending them away on a fool's errand, Dumbledore did a sweep of the house himself. The wards he had set were in place, but the blood wards were nowhere to be found. Odd… even this long apart there should still have been a faint trace. No matter, once Harry passes through the threshold of hiss real family's dwelling the wards are certain to reactivate.

Now, who would have taken him?

Dumbledore inspected the cupboard and found only boxes of the youngest Dursley's things as well as Christmas decorations. He did a quick scan and picked up the only thing in this entire house that was magic. A small bit of tinsel. Why this seemingly ordinary rubbish held magic he was uncertain, but he would get to the bottom of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oof… it's been a year. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this one. I know the first two chapters were cheesy but it's going to be difficult to maintain that tone. I'll try my best. Last year's influence was The Christmas Chronicles, but this year's influence was Klaus.**

 **Word Count:**

 **Space Address: C5 - Dark**

 **Challenges:** In a Flash; The Real MC; Ethnic & Present; Homeschooled; Winter Wonderland; Cuppa; Old Shoes; Interesting Times; Themes & Things A (Travel); Themes & Things B (Joy);

 **Bonus Challenges: (FF)** Triton's Domain; Second Verse: Found Family (BAON)

 **Word Count:** 934

Harry stared up at the ice dome. There was a skylight and it seemed like every time he looked at it, he could only see the night sky. There was a stretch of time when Joltown was lit by the sun rather than the Northern lights, but he hadn't seen the sun since Santa started heavily preparing for Christmas.

"Mama?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"What time is it?"

"Noon, but lunch won't be for another half-hour."

"Noon?" He looked out again. "But it's nighttime."

Mrs. Claus smiled. "I think now might be a good time for a geography lesson. Why don't we go for a sleigh ride?"

"Will Papa mind?"

"I'll leave him a note."

Harry allowed himself to be bundled up in a large, fur cloak and followed Mrs. Claus to the stables. He watched as she harnessed Skela and Brunhilde to the smaller sleigh and managed to climb in with little difficulty. He'd grown some in the year he'd lived with the Clauses. He finally knew what it was like to fall asleep full and content.

"Dash on!" Mrs. Claus called, snapping the reins. "Dash!"

Skela and Brunhilde stamped their hooves and took off through a massive tunnel. Harry held on tight but couldn't contain his wild grin as they did loop-de-loops and tight turns.

"Off we go!" Mrs. Claus shouted as they shot out into the cold air.

As they flew higher, they steadied out. Mrs. Claus drew a long, white wand from her sleeve and tapped the dashboard of the sleigh, no doubt casting a notice-me-not spell. Then, she took out a globe.

"Here's where we are, Harry," she said, pointing to the top. "Joltown. Now, the earth tips at an angle and spins around the sun…"

Harry listened with rapt attention as she explained how for part of the year the sun never set and for another part they were shrouded in darkness and that the opposite happened on the other side of the world.

"Mama? Does Papa really deliver presents all over the world?"

"Well… not all over," she said. "Some places have air space laws. And many others don't celebrate a gift-giving holiday during December. He makes a special trip on the fifth for Dia de los Reyes, you see. It's all very complicated and I'll explain it more and better as you get older. Is that okay?"

Harry's head was already spinning and he nodded. Mrs. Claus smiled.

"How about we work on finding our bearings? After all, you'll drive the sleigh one day. I always tell Erik he needs an assistant outside the control room. When you're older it could be you."

Harry smiled at the thought. "Can I come with him on the run this year?"

"Well, maybe not this year."

Before he could stop himself, Harry pouted and Mrs. Claus laughed.

"It's a long run and you're only eight. How about when you turn eleven? I promise we will still take you on trips. Just… shorter ones or ones with rest stops. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Come, there is a town not too far from here with very good hot chocolate." She snapped the reins and brought them closer to the ground.

As the lights of a town drew closer, the sleigh touched the ground and a spray of snow was left in their wake. Harry held on tight to the side and wiped snow from his glasses. It was beautiful with the soft colorful lights decorating the stores and the pines wrapped around the street lamps. There were colorful ribbons and a group of singers collecting money for charity.

Mrs. Claus found a place for their sleigh and got out. Harry held onto her hand and turned his head all around trying to take in the beautiful sight. A group of children were gathered in front of a toy shop window watching a train weave around a miniature of the town.

"Where are we anyway?" he asked.

"Svalbard," she said. "We are actually close to a town that is very special to your Papa. Smeerensburg. It's where he got his start. But that is a story he should tell you."

"What language do they speak here?"

"Norwegian and Russian are the official languages, but there are also Sami people. Don't worry, your Papa and I invented a universal translator. However, I would still like to teach you basics in all root languages so if you find yourself without the translator you can still communicate."

"Brilliant!" he said.

Mrs. Claus brought him into a café where she conversed lightly with the man at the counter. He pushed her money back into her hand when she tried to pay, so she dropped it into a jar instead. The cocoa brought to them was rich and absolutely delicious. The best Harry had ever had. Not that he would tell that to Bandy.

As they had cocoa and pastries, Mrs. Claus told him about the history of the area to keep up with their lessons. As they made their way back to the slay, Harry spied an ice skating rink and paused.

"Have you ever been?" Mrs. Claus asked.

"No," he said. "Even if Dudley could stay on a pair of skates, I don't think they would have rented a set for me."

"Well… let's count this as today's exercise."

She went to the counter and rented two sets of skates. After lacing Harry's up on his feet, she put on her own and took his hand.

"Don't worry about falling," she said. "I'll be here to help you up."

Harry nodded and stepped out onto the ice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Space Address:** D4 - Gift

 **Word Count:** 1322

Though Harry loved living at Joltown, he often wished there was someone is own age that he could play with. The elves were good fun, the Yetis were always willing to taking him ice sailing, and Mama and Papa were always happy to spend time with him. However, an endless supply of toys and games could only take a child so far.

To stave off the loneliness, he started helping out in the letters department. After all, a letter is what brought him to this new life.

He often went back to reread the ones written by kids who were just as lonely as he was. Ones who wished for a friend. He couldn't just start replying, that would be weird.

"Back in the letter room?" Papa asked, though his tone was not unkind.

"Just thinking about these letters," said Harry, sifting through them. "They ask for generic items. Books, ice skates, toys… but that's only because they don't think you can bring them what they really want. A friend."

"Hm… maybe we can," Papa mused. "You're eight years old now, Harry. I think it's time to start getting you acquainted with the rest of the world. Make some friends. They might not be able to visit us, but even friends you don't get to see all the time can be just as dear as the ones you see every day."

"That would be brilliant!" said Harry. "I could introduce myself by giving them the present they asked for."

"Wonderful idea!" Papa ruffled his hair and picked up a letter. "Why don't we start with young Viktor Zdravkov from Bulgaria? He's going to boarding school in Svalbard. Students are allowed a once-a-month trip to the village."

"I like that village," said Harry. "They have the best hot cocoa."

A small gasp came from his right and Harry turned to see Bandy carrying a tray with a silver pot of chocolate.

"I— I mean… the best hot cocoa in Svalbard," Harry fumbled.

"Sure you mean that," Bandy muttered and set the tray down on the counter before storming off. "Two hundred years working on a recipe…"

"He'll live," said Papa. "Let's start planning."

~o0o~

It wasn't until January that Harry could meet Viktor Zdravkov. Papa was busy with Yule and then they had to wait for the Durmstrang village trips, which happened twice a month so they didn't have to wait long. They took the sleigh to the magical village of Svalbard, which was busy with dozens of students in rich, red robes and massive fur cloaks.

Harry adjusted his grip on the gift box and quickly moved to avoid a surly looking boy.

"Will I go to Durmstrang?" he asked.

"No!" Mama said almost too sharply. She cleared her throat and continued more gently, "Durmstrang would certainly accept you. You have a lot of potential, but they are one of the strictest schools out there. Especially under their new Headmaster… well, let's just say Durmstrang parents are more interested in 'results' rather than their children's welfare."

"Oh…"

"There's still time before you start magic school," said Papa. "We'll find one that you like. Or you could even try out a few. See which one suits you."

"I'll think about it," he said. "Wind, take me to meet Viktor."

A gust that seemed to sparkle with pure snow ushered him towards the skating patch.

"We'll be close by," said Papa.

Mama adjusted the collar of Harry's gákti before letting Wind guide him towards his potential friend. The skating area had several red robed kids. A fair few were couples holding hands while the rest were boys were rough housing. One boy was set off from the rest, gliding gracefully around by himself. He seemed to be attempting to jump, but his landings were wobbly. Wind gestured towards him and Harry knew who he was.

He tapped his heels together and the blades of his own skates appeared, a birthday gift from Mama to make travel through Joltown faster. He carefully got on the ice and made his way over to Viktor.

One of the roughhousing boys said something nasty and threw a loose chunk of ice, knocking Viktor to the ground. Harry glared at them and picked up speed.

"I'll help you!" he said in Bulgarian, thanks to his new translator.

"Wait!" Viktor shouted and Harry overshot him, falling on his butt when he tried to stop too fast.

Two beaten up skates appeared in his vision.

"Are you okay?" Viktor asked.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, accepting his help to stand. "What about you? You're the one who got hit with an ice chunk."

Even in his cloak, which was grey and dappled like seal skin compared to the matted brown furs his classmates wore, it was easy to see that Viktor was skinny. Probably even skinnier than Harry. He had darker features than his classmates and from the comment the mean boy threw, Harry knew that was the reason why he was so alone.

"It's nothing new," Viktor muttered and rubbed his arm. "That is actually tame for them."

"If it makes you feel better, they're gonna get coal in their stockings for life."

Viktor's dark eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I hope it is low grade coal," he said. "Otherwise they will just sell it."

Harry laughed and Viktor tipped his head.

"Forgive me, but you do not look much like the other Sámi. Honestly, you look more like me. Are you Roma, as well?"

"I dunno about that," Harry said. "My birth father was Punjabi and my birth mother was English. My 'dopted parents aren't Sámi but we live much farther North and we need the warmer clothes. By the way, this is for you."

Viktor seemed surprised about this.

"How do you know?"

"You're Viktor Krumov Zdravkov, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know your name."

"I'm Harry. Harry Klaus."

Viktor released a short bark of a laugh and covered his mouth to stifle it. Harry grinned and pushed the gift towards him.

"Go ahead, open it."

The older boy stood with his skates in a T-pose and opened the gift. He lit up upon seeing the new skates.

"They can function as regular shoes too," said Harry, demonstrating with his own skates. "You just tap your heels together."

"Thank you," Viktor breathed. "I like skating as much as I like flying a broom. It is nice to not have to rent my skates anymore."

"I've never flown a broom before. I'm almost as bad at it as I am at skating."

"Well, I could teach you," Viktor offered. "Skating and flying. I mean, it can only be during Durmstrang visits."

"Yeah!" said Harry eagerly. "My parents and I are planning on traveling quite a bit in the future but maybe we can start writing so we can make plans."

"Certainly. You aren't going anywhere now, are you?"

"No, I've got time. Maybe you can show me how to brake on these things."

Viktor chuckled.

"Of course. Just let me switch these skates out and we can begin."

Harry and Viktor talked while they went over the basics of ice skating. It turned out Viktor had five older siblings as well as a twin brother, Valko, who was much more popular than he was.

"It does not bother me that he is popular," said Viktor. "What bothers me is that he cares so much about what they think he lets it influence his decisions."

"Harry!" Papa called. "It's getting late. Time to go home."

"Grandfather Christmas?" Viktor whispered in wonder.

"I've got to go," said Harry. "Can I write you?"

"Yes, you can send letters to Durmstrang."

"Alright! I'll give you my delivery address with the first letter."

Viktor waved at Harry and went back to skating, a content smile on his face.

"Did you have fun?" Mama asked.

"Loads!" said Harry eagerly. "I can't wait to meet my next friend!"


End file.
